Calvin and Hobbes (Movie)
Calvin and Hobbes is an upcoming movie heavily based on the comic series, even drawn the same. It follows Calvin, the six-year-old main character, and his stuffed tiger Hobbes as they go on a huge adventure after realizing that everything he made up in his imagination has become real, including his alter-egoes such as Spaceman Spiff, Stupendous Man, and others. Trailers Main article: Calvin and Hobbes (Movie)/Trailers. There are a series of trailers, one of which describing the movie, and the others showing profiles of the characters. They're all narrated by the character in question, except for the plot-describing one, which is narrated by Watterson himself. Transcript Calvin and Hobbes (movie transcript) Characters Heroes *Calvin *Hobbes * Zoe *Mom *Dad * Magical Tiger * Tag * Calvin's alter egos (Spiff, Stupendous Man, Tracer Bullet, and a dinosaur) * Bob *Susie Derkins *Mr. Bun *Mr. Spittle *Ginger Rejected * Some other guy that won't show his identity * Mr. Stingy * Wiskers Villains *The clones * An alien * Dark Calvin * Dark Hobbes * Rosalyn * Iron Calvin * Charlie Summary Calvin finds out that Hobbes is not a real tiger, so they go to Magical Tiger's house to make him real again. He says that at the highest hill of Illinois(Calvin's set hometown)there will be a potion that will cure him. They do so, until they find the clones and Dark Calvin at the top. The clones steal the potion and Hobbes. They run off. Hobbes is now a slave, but then escapes thanks to Calvin, who brought the wagon. They go to the library to find out who Dark Calvin is. Magical Tiger then says that he's got spares, and so Calvin chugs down than all. After drinking them all, he belches and imagines a concession stand selling spaceships called "Bob's Starships". Creating that was so hard for Calvin's imagination that Magical Tiger lost his floating ability, along with all of his magic. Calvin made his alter egos appear. Spiff gets a ship at Bob's Starships, and they fly off leaving Stupendous Man and the dinosaur behind. Calvin spots in the air that Dark Calvin has his own factory and spaceship, they land to investigate. Meanwhile, Mr. Spittle starts a potion to bring Hobbes to life. After, fourteen guards with spears take Calvin to a cell in, Dark Calvin's dungeon. Calvin then finds Tag, and Calvin realized he has his transmogrifier gun. He turns into a tiger and Tag gets onto Calvin's back. They escape. Meanwhile, Susie does some computer work about a plan codenamed XY. He gives Dark Calvin a microchip, in order to rule the world. Dark Calvin throws a cage at Magical Tiger and throws a robot to kill them. Tag gets the cage open, Spiff shoots the robot, and Magical Tiger and Tag shoot the factory, destroying it. Dark Calvin, Susie and Mr. Bun get in an escape pod and plot about another plan codenamed 'XY-B'. Spiff, Magical Tiger, Tag, and Tracer Bullet get in Spiff's ship. Calvin is left behind, so he goes in the jungle, where an even bigger factory is taken place. Calvin goes in a cave and sees a figure, who is telling him he is Hobbes. He asks for his transmogrifier gun, runs off with it, and reveals to actually to be Dark Calvin. He gets trapped in a cage again, but with a bomb in it. He grabs a stick and scoops the key with it. Spiff's ship lands and picks Calvin up. Plan XY-B (aka destroying the world) will start in five hours. Four and three-quarters of hours later, they arrive at Dark Calvin's ship. He escapes in an escape pod, leaving Susie and Mr. Bun behind. Susie shows them the bomb for plan XY-B. Calvin cuts the wires on the bomb. They do nothing. Stupendous Man throws the bomb in the air, and comes back down. Meanwhile in the escape pod, Dark Calvin creates Dark Hobbes. The bomb crashes in the escape pod, and knocks Dark Hobbes out of the pod. The bomb explodes and Dark Calvin dies. Dark Hobbes lands, holding a button similar to the Time Stopper. Tag hears Dark Hobbes plotting about this button and finds out that there is a switch in Dark Calvin's castle there. She shuts it off using Calvin's transmogrifier gun, but Iron Calvin is teleported there using Calvin's mind. Dark Hobbes uses his batteries to turn Iron Calvin evil. Iron Calvin goes inside Dark Calvin's castle and scans the robots using his vision in case somebody is transmogrified. He finds Tag and they have a fight. Iron Calvin wins, and Tag runs away. Dark Hobbes notices that the machine is shut off, and turns it on again. The machine activates, and a giant blue portal comes out of the sky. Everybody holds onto the grass, to survive the force. Tag and Iron Calvin run out the exit to Dark Calvin's castle. Tag notices that there is a giant portal in the sky, and grabs onto the grass. Iron Calvin doesn't, and falls into the portal. He dies. Just then the portal malfunctions, and disappears. The heroes run away, but Dark Hobbes punches Calvin. Becuase Dark Hobbes is made out of dark magic, it hurts a lot more than a normal punchs . Dark Hobbes asks, "Any last words?" Calvin replies "dinosaur59". Dinosaur59 is his password so that Calvin's time machine can automatically pick Calvin up. The time machine smacks right into Dark Hobbes, and everyone except him gets in. He, however, has his own ship. Dark Hobbes gets in that and flies of to chase Calvin's time machine. Dark Hobbes shoots lasers at Calvin's time machine from his ship. Tag notices that they are over a lake. Just when they were about to get hit, Magical Tiger grabs the heroes, does a nose dive to the water, and does a flip right back into the ship. Dark Hobbes stops shooting, since he is out of bullets. He then notices that Dark Calvin equiped him with a grenade launcher, and so he shoots those. Calvin notices a "teleport" button on the time machine, and so he presses that. They are now in Zambia, but Dark Hobbes' GPS says they are in Texas(but they are really in Zambia, the GPS was just really old). Suddenly, two Zoes with jetpacks land on the ship. One Zoe says he created Dark Calvin, but the other Zoe says she is lying(she is right). That Zoe kicks her in the air. She says she is the real Zoe also and didn't make Dark Calvin, but Calvin believes her right away for some reason. Dark Hobbes finds out that they are not in Texas, and goes to Zambia. Dark Hobbes spots them. Calvin finds a "turn time machine into submarine" button on the time machine. He presses it and they go down into the water. Dark Hobbes forget about his tiny ship, and jumps on to the heroes' submarine. Dark Hobbes gets inside with his tiny ship, and he shoots his grenade launcher. He also grabs a lightsaber. Spiff shoots his lasers at him, but Dark Hobbes reflects them back at Tracer and Tag. Tracer dies, and Tag gets amnesia. The heroes get in Dark Hobbes's ship before the grenades from Dark Hobbes' grenade launcher explode. They blast out of the sub. Three weeks later, Zoe spots Dark Calvin in the time machine(since they switched ships)and sees Dark Hobbes and Rosalyn in jetpacks, flying toward them. After Dark Hobbes and Rosalyn get closer, Rosalyn reveals that she created Dark Calvin becuase she wanted to get revenge on Calvin for phoning Charlie, saying she killed a kid. She also says that Charlie is now on Jupiter, and has Susie and Mr Bun as minions. Rosalyn agrees to join the heroes in order to defeat Charlie, Susie and Mr. Bun. After they get there, they see Susie and Mr. Bun working. Calvin grabs Dark Hobbes' grenade launcher and shoots it at Susie and Mr. Bun. They turn around, and the fight begins. Mr. Bun sees an alien, and asks him if he wants to join their side. The alien agrees. Just when Spiff tries to punch the alien, the alien dodges, and the punch hits Zoe.Dark Hobbes powers up his laser gun, and a giant laser comes out of his laser gun, coming directly at Calvin. Calvin concentrates, and imagines a large laser comes out of his forehead. The lasers collide, and there is a long fight on trying to weaken Dark Hobbes' laser. After Calvin does so, they decide to go home. Sometimes in theatres or on TV, a shortened version of Calvin and Hobbes: the movie 1.5 plays right after this movie. Trivia * There will be a sequel. * Calvin and Hobbes: the movie 1.5 will start right after this movie. * The scene where everybody holds onto the grass to survive the portal is a reference to a Calvin and Hobbes strip where Calvin's gravity is reversed. * This is the only movie in the series that doesn't show any cliffhangers at the end. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] Category:Movies